Acting the Wrong Role
by SimplyTurquoise
Summary: Prologue: He laid there, blood gushing from a non-fatal wound, his charming tux ruined for this evening’s party. Too bad, you had wanted to dance with him....


Acting the Wrong Role  
  
(Prologue)  
  
We're supposed to be in character sitting in a room that looks as if the designer had three or four times changed his mind on the setting. A blade wielding Dorothy opposite of you; staring; no glowering at the lump of flesh curled on the floor. It was a dramatic scene, set up so well that had there been an audience not one of them would be caught eyes glazed. But you weren't performing a play; you weren't even playing your part. Had that mattered in the beginning, it might have all been different for you.  
  
Alas, such a shame, it happened anyway.  
  
What was it about these settings, these people, everything wasn't right and yet you couldn't have felt more in tune to your surroundings. Comfortable, unfazed, even levelheaded.  
  
A smile spread across your face, something wicked coming to mind. It all made sense now.  
  
Clamping down on the momentary joy, your face turning once again neutral, you glance down. Pausing at the person still curled into himself, his blood adding to the mix of colors on your vibrant rug.  
  
Those eyes, his eyes peering up at you, betrayal written so clearly in those depths. It wasn't going as planned, but it didn't matter. You had a new goal now.  
  
Turning your full gaze on him, you frown, a bit of disapproval in your voice, "Heero, you're staining my carpet."  
  
He looked up, startled at your reaction, before once again peering at the blade imbedded in his shoulder; silently watching the small stream of his own blood track to the floor.  
  
Had it always been this way?  
  
No, not really, but could you really blame yourself? He changed, you changed, a great many things changed, and in that whirlwind process of movement many a thing broke apart or crumbled leaving only heaps of rubble as evidence to their once long ago existence. How had it happened, it was unsure, too much to consider, too many factors playing into their extinction.  
  
It was chaos; so different from everything you knew and loved. So terrifying and yet exciting as well when it all came into play.  
  
He laid there, blood gushing from a non-fatal wound, his charming tux ruined for this evening's party. Too bad, you had wanted to dance with him, but the new addition of color in his clothes would clash too much with your own choice of clothes for this night's event. It really was a shame, the silk shirt, she knew had been a present from a friend, the rest of the suit most likely highly expensive.  
  
Dorothy on the other hand looked wild and disheveled, a perfect contrast to yourself, but still beautiful all the same. The glower leaving her as the full realization of what happened finally has its full effect on her, her eyes now glistening; she was on the verge of tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, written clearly in her body language. Her hands now empty came to gather at her mouth, a choked sob escaping the confines of her throat. Looking at her, you see that she had the common sense to dress comfortable for the afternoon. A pair of comfortable shoes adorning her feet, black trousers and matching top worn loosely above and not to mention the small clip pulling back her hair.  
  
Luckily, you had thought ahead too, a nice summer dress that covered just enough skin to still be looked upon as modest and cool. Not to mention the way your dress seemed to float as you descended along the stairs.  
  
A grunt brought you back to your senses, as Heero once again scrutinized you with his gaze, a question passing over his lips as he finally caught your attention, "Relena, why?"  
  
Another frown marred your face again, turning away and ignoring his question, you look yet again to the girl now sobbing across from you, "Dorothy, do you think I could get the stain out with club soda?"  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
This is going to be an AU, something different I hope. I'm sure you're all a bit confused by this, which is how I want you. If you're not, well, then you're weird. As you can see this was pretty short, but it is after all only a prologue, and will in turn have a longer first chapter. I have a lot of stories going, but I plan on putting them on hold, as I really want to work on this piece.  
  
Anyways, please review, it's always appreciated!!! 


End file.
